Cursed Existance
by lightning-storm
Summary: What if Mavis didnt die fom Zeref's kiss?Alternate Timeline, FairyTail ch 449/450 on
1. Reunion

**So this is a Zeref x Mavis reunion I came up with prior to 450. Their meeting is much different, and she doesn't die yet. I considered a way to make a chapter that works in lieu of ch 450, other than the death of course, but for my sanity's sake, lets just make this an Alternate time line.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Hero?**  
 **By lightning-storm**

* * *

Mavis stumbled into the guild, tears flowing as she heard a high pitch cry in the back room. A baby? She thought. Then widening her eyes in realization, 'Yury's baby!'

"It's a boy!" wiping her tears, Mavis hurriedly enters , a warm feeling rising in her chest.

"He's beautiful," choked out Yuri's wife. Eyes directly on Mavis, Rita holds the baby up. "Will you please name him master?" she breathes.

After a moment of concentration, Mavis smiles, an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"How about Makarov?" She asks quietly, "It was the name of a kind prince I once read about." Rita and Yury glance at one another and smile in approval.

"That's a fine name," Rita whispers warmly. Holding her hand out weakly, Rita smiles sweetly, urging the first to take hold. "Thank You...Mavis. "

Smiling brightly, Mavis takes Rita's hand, tears of joy staining the edge of her eyes at this wondrous occasion. Why should she worry about the Dark wizard?

Feeling a bit of energy leave her, Mavis gasps as Yuri's wife closed her eyes and falls back on the bed, skin pale and hand limp.

"Rita?" Called out Yuri in confusion, "Rita…what's wrong? Answer me Rita!" he called in desperation, and Mavis' eyes widened in terror.

"No." she whispered anxiously, body trembling as swirling energy filtered throughout her belly.

Noticing the expression in her eyes, Precht reaches out to comfort her, "Mavis?"

 _"When you realize the preciousness of life, people around you will start to disappear."_

"No!" She cries, barely managing to evade her older friend's grasp.

"She's not breathing." stated Warrod matter of factly

"What?" Called out a young medic. "That's impossible, she was fine a minute ago!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" Screams the first, turning away as she feels a wave in her stomach beginning to emerge.

" FIRST! " Precht shouts, reaching out to grasp the edge of the girl's robe. He hisses as he fingers begin to burn.

With her eyes filled with terror, Mavis makes a beeline towards the front door, casting a bit of illusion magic as she does so. "Its ALL my fault!"

"Wait...first...MAVIS!" cries the older man, stumbling back as a bit of pressure pounds in his chest. Hearing strangled cries, Precht looks around , noticing as many of his comrades fall back

"What's happening?" They cry, clutching their chests in pain.

"This pressure?" choked Warrod, falling to the ground.

"It hurts." cried Yury, tears of despair rushing down his cheeks.

Precht looks up, eyes wide as the girl disappears behind her illusion. "MAVIS!"

Hearing Precht's desperate cries behind her, Mavis had to do all she could not to turn back and hug him. She couldn't be by them anymore, she couldn't be with any of them.

"Waahhh!" Mavis crief out. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to leave those she loved behind?

 _"You do not understand the true value of life..."_

Tripping over a tree root, she cried out as Zeref's handsome face filtered into her mind, all life vanishing with her touch. She had to find him had to find him, as terrifying as that prospect was. She had to find him and speak with him about the curse once again. For only he could help her. Trying to remember where she had last seen him, the tiny girl hurried there as fast as she could, to no avail. Zeref was nowhere to be found. Mavis dropped to the ground in despair. "Zeref, " she whispered, "Oh Zeref, Where on Earth can you be?" Collapsing in a sobbing heap, Mavis gasped as a slight wind blew around her at the edge of town. He was near, she could feel it. With that, she took iff for the edge of town, hoping that the mtsterious black mage would still be there. It wasn't long before her prayer was answered.

"Mavis?", came his soothing voice, and she looked at him with a crazed look in her eye, greenery dying around her.

"Zer…ef." she squeaked out, and he looked at her in understanding.

"So it's been activated." he whispered sadly, and she choked back her tears before staggering to her feet.

"How do you do it?" she whispered. Stumbling towards the dark mage, her legs give way as warm arms encircle her. Burying her face in rich robes, "How do you live day by day, knowing that any moment you may steal life from those you love."

For a long moment the man says nothing, then pushing her away he looks at her with an almosy kind look.

"You don't," he said simply, and Mavis crumples before him.

As the petite girl sobs into his chest, Zeref caulks his head a long dead emotion seems to stir within his heart. Perplexed, he tips her face towards his own, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Mavis…" he starts, and she looks at him with her bright and innocent eyes, expression filled with uncertainty. Catching his breath as he gazes into her shining green gems, he brushes his lips across her forehead. "Perhaps you should join me." he whispers almost gently, and Mavis looks at him with wide eyes before tightening her grip on his robes.

"What?" She asked brokenly, not quite sure she heard him correctly.

"Join me and I can show you how to control the curse."

Surely he was joking, there's no way that would work. Could it? Remembering the legends she pursed her lips, comtemplating. Had he not been around for 300 years? Despite every warning signal in her body going off, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Where?" she asks desperately. Resting his forehead against hers, Zeref smiles oddly, causing a strange shiver down Mavis" back.

"I've built myself a country." he states quietly.

" A Country" she asks, perplexed.

"It's not on this continent, but I'm the emperor there," pausing briefly he looks in her..." and the curse no longer has an effect."

"How?" she asks in astonishment, something akin to hope in her eyes

"I'm not sure," gazing heavenward, " I suppose they've become pawns, units of some sort. It"s actually kind of enjoyable."

"Why?"

Gazing heavenward, "Preparation for war I guess."

"WAR!" Mavis cries, pulling away, a terrified look in her.

"Now don't get me wrong! War is ugly and disgusting no matter how you look at it..although,"he said brokenly, "sometimes its needed to control the curse.."

"But you just said it was enjoyable."

"Oh did I?" He questioned, confused, "That is my purpose...I am living so I can die. I need power. I need to help...no I need to destroy, no to control... I must...I Acno..." stumbling backward, Zeref clutched his head in pain before falling to the ground. "My head hurts."

Mavis was instantly beside him. "Zeref!" She cried, wrapping her arms around the sweltering mage. Was this what happened when one was exposed to the curse too long, Mavis thought, terrified.

Feeling Mavis' warmth around his shoulders, the black mage places his hands around her waist," Mavis," he whispers, leaving a small kiss on her earlobe, "Will you come with me?"

Mavis sighed in defeat. She had once thought this man impenetrable, all armor, no weakness. Yet, as she spoke with him, she realized, he was no hero, he was a villain, crawled up from hell. Nonetheless, He had been nothing but kind and honest with her, even when he spoke such harsh words before. They were true, they were all true. He taught her and saved her. Now he needed her, and if she was to be honest with herself, perhaps she did as well. Though she now understood how dangerous he was, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was her strength, and she…what s he?

"All right," she spoke, her voice barely audible above the sound of the whispering wind, and the young man looked at her hopefully." But if I go with you," she pauses, could she do this? "Do you think we could BREAK the curse?"

"Break the curse?" he asks in surprise, "I don't know if it's possible. I've tried, many, many times." contemplating, "I have lived many years, seen many things." He paused, from the Time of scholars, to the Age of Mortals, the time of Dragon's, to the Age of Magic. Throughout everything I WAS there, learning, experimenting ...acting ...meditating ... but I have yet to find a way break the curse."

"But you were alone!" she cried," And now you have me!" tears flowing freely down her cheek, "Surely we could come up with something together!"

"Together?" he stares at her in surprise. Unable to articulate his thoughts, something wet fell from Zeref's eyes.

"I don't remember the last time anyone made me so happy...no one has ever been so kind to me."

"Sure they have," she chuckles, "You just don't remember." A warmth grows in her heart as the dark mage's eyes light up in joy.

"Mavis…" Zeref states, "Neither have I cared for someone as much as you," and he kisses her, holding her tight as she molds into his body.

"Mmm," she moans, her heart racing as Zeref's sheer power overwhelms her. Feeling weak Mavis drops her arms from about his shoulder.

Pulling away after what seemed like ages, Zeref smiles as the lovely girl opens her emerald eyes, her body flush from his kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asks warmly, and she nods slowly. "Than hold on,'wrapping his cloak around the girls' shoulders, Zeref gives her one last kiss before a tunnel of wind surrounds them. "This may be a little rough."

Refusing to cry out as the wind seems to cut into her flesh like knives, Mavis held onto Zeref as if her life depended on it. For a moment it seems as if the whole world was disintegrating, but almost as quickly as it begins, the wind ends and Mavis is graced with the sound of birds and the peaceful smell of the deep blue sea. Daring to open her eyes, the petite woman breathes deeply as she absorbs the kingdom in all it's glory. Mighty stone walls stand before her, encrusted with shimmering jewels, gold engravings, and marble staircases. Grecian temples stand proudly, overlaid with gold plates as dancers parade the streets, and men of talent stand among the crowd, providing the gift of song and beauty.

"Welcome to my country…" he whispers quietly, "My Princess," and Mavis' eyes widen in surprise.

"Beautiful," she cries in astonishment, and he pulls her close to him as hundreds of people rush out to greet them.

"Emperor Dragneel!" cries a man with bright red hair and Mavis looks at him in surprise.

"The emperor is back!"

"He's back," cries a small boy with wild blonde hair, struggling to see through the crowds as they rush out to meet him. A shaggy black haired companion following close behind.

"Back?"

"Yeahhh!" answered a chorus of people.

"All hail the emperor!"

Astonished, Mavis paused for a moment, the crowds of people overwhelming her senses and causing her death magic to react.

"No..." Mavis choked, "Too close!" Terror evident in her eyes, Zeref quickly touches her shoulder, the restless magic settling into a quiet lull.

"Careful," he chides, "The more you feel, the more you destroy."

"Thank You," Feeling the dark magic settle, Mavis felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach as a man with a striped shirt and messy black hair came out to greet them, a green haired beauty beside them.

"Welcome home my Lord!," he states cheerfully, "We weren't expecting you soon!" Eyes falling on the petite young woman beside him, his eyes light up in amusement. "And who's this lovely little thing? May I see her?" he grins, a lecherous look on his face, and Zeref tenses, flashes of anger rolling off his chest.

Realizing he's talking about her, Mavis flushes slightly, unsettled with the look on his face. "I'm-"

"No, you may not," Zeref commands, stalking toward the funny looking man, an eminent threat of punishment evident in his stance, "This one's mine," Mavis flushes a brilliant red. "I suggest you treat her accordingly..."

With blood red eyes and pursed lips, Zeref gives the stranger a look that can curdle milk, and the man shrinks back in terror.

"Y…yes my lord," states the dark haired man, trembling as he steps away from the powerful man.

"Thank You," answered Zeref, a pleasant tone in his voice, "Now if you will, please summon Invel so we may give her some appropriate robes."

"O…Of course my lord." and he hurried away.

Turning his attention to the petite blonde, Zeref smiled warmly. Holding his out to her, "Coming love?"

The way he was staring at her made her shiver, and yet, "Yes!" she wouldn't have it any other way. Clasping his pre-offered hand, they entered the palace, a tall man with silver hair and ice blue eyes, coming to greet them as they did.

 **-FIN- Maybe?**

 **Not the best story, but eh, I had to write something about them. Maybe I should have stuck with the canonical idea instead. Hope you like.**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and anyone who worked on the project with him...**

 **AN: So I only received one review on the previous chapter and it was a complaint about how Mavis was too young to experience hormones. However** **, if you have read the Manga, you would find that it was 10 years before ch 450 occurred.** **By that time** **Mavis was a solid 23/24 years old. Although her body didn't grow, her mind and feelings did.**

 **Dress for A Goddess**

 **By Lightning-Storm**

* * *

"Welcome back my lord," he bows deeply. "It is good to see you. I take it your journey went well."

Turning his attention to the petite blonde, Zeref smiled softly, "Very much so."

"Ah you've brought company?" He asked curiously, "How rude of me, I must welcome her to the palace as a proper gentleman," swiftly walking past the dark mage Invel bows to the blonde, "and who might you be my dear?" He asks, extending his hand towards her.

Mavis freezes as memories of Rita's death flash through her mind. Body sweating, Mavis stiffly lifts her hand towards the silver haired gentleman. "I'm-" she starts, mouth dry.

Postioning his hand between his faithful colleague, and his companion, Zeref captures Mavis hand with his own.

"My goddess," Zeref interrupts, noting the look of surprise in his colleagues eyes, " Now if you would be so kind," Please have some appropriate robes made for her."

"O...Of course my lord."

Stepping away, Invel glances back, noting the girl as she straightens up and leans into his master's arms without any repercussions. Watching them as they, go Invel's eyes widen as his majesty disappears into his room. What was the master thinking? Nonetheless, he had taken the girl's measurements mentally, and headed towards the shop to find material for robes. The King would have his head if he didn't. That didn't necessarily mean he had to hurry however. Perhaps he would peruse the market a bit, and that's just what he did. As a matter of fact, it was quite some time before he actually entered the hobby shop.

 _Vaaaank_

 _"_ Ug," Invel winced as the obnoxiously loud bell penetrated his ear drums. He really wished Marin would do something about that annoying horn, but he had a feeling the perverse mage enjoyed torturing the masses as they entered and exited the pleasurable hobby shop.

"Welcome, welcome to Marin's little shop of pleasure" exclaimed the shield subordinate, "What is your deepest desire?" Then glancing up in anticipation, "Oh...it's you," Marin said disappointed, and Invel rolled his eyes.

"Where is Neinhart?"

"Neeiiinhart, well..." Blocking the white haired advisor from entrance, "I believe he's in the back entertaining the lady folk, but I don't think now is a very good time," grabbing for the high ranking officer, Marin frowned as his body froze.

"Stop this," pushing toward the back, Invel freed Marin from his icy prison before entering the darkened room. Incense burned, and candles shone as he caught sight of the long haired mage sprawled across the body of mayor's wife, his hands massaging her breast as he serenaded her with song.

"Oh, Neinhart," she purred, leaning into his expert fingers.

Red faced, Invel cleared his throat. The predisposed mage glared at the intruder.

"Mari-" he growled. "What did I-" Then, noticing just who stood in his doorway he made a 180 and stopped his ministrations. "Oh Invel-Sama!" he sing songed, the mayors wife looking rather miffed at the intrusion. "I must apologize my lady," kissing her hand, "but I need tto end our session early today."

"What," she protested, covering her nude body with a sheet, "After all th-" silencing her with a swift kiss, he traced his fingers along the inside of her thigh.

"I'll be sure to give you _special_ attention when you return," he whispered suggestively, pulling a red rose from behind her ear , "Until then, please accept this as a token of my apology, though it's beauty pales in comparison to that of the goddess before me."

"Oh," she swooned, "I'll forgive you this once." And with that she giggled, throwing on her dress as she ran out the door, warm and flush from her previous activity.

When she was good and gone, Invel glared at the mage, shaking his head as Neinhart buttoned up his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Sensual massage of course," he whistled, "What does it look like?"

"I don't believe sensual massage means literal sensuality."

"Minor details," Neinhart responded, throwing his hands in the air, "This is a pleasure shop," jumping up on the bed, leg crossed, "If the customer requests a little _extra_ pleasure, who am I to deny?"

"Right," started Invel, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous notion.

"Now please tell me Invel- Sama," Neinhart whistled, "What brings a stick in the mud like you to my humble abode," Leaning towards him seductively, "Do you wish for some pleasurable companionship?"

"Of course not," Invel exclaimed, shaking off the Magician of Historia. Straightening out his jacket, "The master requests that we make him a dress, a beautiful dress of the finest material."

"A dress?" teased the long haired mage. "I didn't realize that his majesty was into that sort of thing." Hitting Neinhart over the head with an ice hammer, Invel frowned, "Not for him you idiot, his lady companion..."

"L...lady companion." He called out, pausing momentarily before his pink eyes glittered in excitement, "Do you mean to tell me his Majesty has finally found a plausible partner."

"Neinhart, you well know, his majesty is not scarce on potential partners. Hundreds of merchants and minor nobles have offered up their loveliest daughters for his blessing," a pause, "Which per occasion, he has taken part of, need I remind you."

"Yes, yes," waved the young man, "But this is the first time his majesty has requested a fine dress for one of them," Turning his head towards his majesty 's right hand man, Neinhart couldn't help but notice the quizzical expression on his face, "Confused much Invel?" He teased.

Closing his eyes the white haired man crossed his fingers and shook his head, "Of course not," he hissed, strangely incensed, "Or maybe...it's a bit strange to be honest." A perplexed look appeared in his eyes, as he remembered the young girl snuggling up to his king.

"Excellent," cried out the Magician of romanticism, "Now we must get to work! Is she a buxom beauty?"

"No-"

"A curvaceous queen?"

"No."

"A stick?"

"No, no, and no...to whatever you plan on saying next."

"Than what is she?"

"A child."

"A...really?"

"Yes, a child. We need majestic robes for a child."

"Well…to each his own."

Each one was so focused on the task at hand, that neither noticed as a shadowed figure in some of the finest garb caught the tail end of their conversation.

"What were her measurements exactly?"

"If I remember correctly they were around 74- 61- 80

"She's not a child," cut in a cool voice.

Startled, the pinkette nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning his head to their newest companion he dropped his sewing gear.

"Y...your majesty," stuttered the magician of historia, bowing low, then regaining his composure, "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"She's not actually a child you know," he repeated, "Merely looks it."

"Of course your majesty." answered the two shields, simultaneously. "What can we do for you?"

"I've come to see what the holdup is." answered the king, seriously, "Do you require my assistance Invel?"

"No your majesty," he stated honestly, "We were about to choose the fabric now. "

However, Zeref was not listening, as he honed in to some shiny fabric almost instantaneously. Walking towards the box, Zeref smiled slightly and pulled out two types of fine fabric.

"Neinhart," he announced, tossing some fine, heavy and light material towards the tailors, "Use these," he answered forthrightly, "My companion must have at least two fine robes, and one must be completed by morning." Staring straight at the snow haired spriggan, "Is that Understood Invel?"

"Of course my lord," bowed the tall white haired male, and with a nod of his head, Zeref turned on his heel, pausing at the entrance of the shop.

"One more thing..." debating with himself, "Be sure it is a garment, befitting of a queen." He said simply.

"My lord..."

While the incredulous look on Neinhart face was somewhat entertaining, Zeref had a princess to see. Silently slipping into his quarters, he gazed at the waterfall of gold fanned across the adjacent bed. Even asleep she radiated warmth. Running his fingers throughout her long tresses, Zeref resisted the urge to immerse his darkness within her light. Perhaps he would sleep in the adjoining chamber for a while, as it was far too tempting to taint her innocence. She was trapped in the body of a child after all, a few years younger than he when he first became cursed. Turning away from her petite form, he stopped as small fingers grabbed onto his robes.

"No..."she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Sempai...Ze-ref," She mumbled slightly," her emerald eyes glassy from tiredness..."Stay."

A bit surprised, Zeref just stared for a while, his coal black heart, softening as she tightened her grip around his robe, long dark eyelashes contrasting perfectly with her pale, youthful skin.

"Stay..." she whispered again, her eyes struggling to stay open. It did not last long. Swallowing slightly, Zeref quirked his eyebrow, and stripped off his outer robe, shakily crawling beside her.

"Okay..." he answered softly, noting as a small grin spread across her sleep rimmed features.  
...

The morning came far more quickly than Zeref anticipated, as a loud ringing awoke him from his surprisingly pleasant dream. The spiteful side of him wanted to teach whoever it was a lesson, but the more reasonable side quelled him minutely. Grumpily, Zeref looked for his outer robes, wondering why on earth he was surrounded by long blonde tresses.

He hadn't requested any female companionship last night. He was about to push said companion away, when she stirred beside him...

"Sens-Zer," her voice as sweet as bells, his temperament was quelled significantly. And that's when it came back to him. Mavis...his first student, his light and heart had been cursed as well. He brought her here, his safe haven, mostly to be close to her warmth, but also, teach her the ways of the curse. That bell was probably Invel. Replacing his outer garments, Zeref opened the door to find a red eyed Invel with a black and purple silk garment in his hands.

"Your majesty. " He grumbled, bowing slightly as he held out the fine dress. As Zeref unfolded the dress, he smiled slightly. With its form fitting bodice, off the shoulder sleeves and silver lace halter neckline, along with its purple skirt, silver scarf tied about her hip as it reconnected with the white gold button, it was perfect.

"Much obliged Invel," he responded, satisfied with the results. Turning his head to check on the princess, "Now I do apologize, but I must ask that you disperse at once, as my companion still sleeps."

"Yes."

With that Invel bows slightly and turns away. It was high time he returned to _hi_ s quarters, which just so happened to be next to the emperor's. He was exhausted, but he did hope his majesty knew what he was doing, bringing that girl into his premises.

" _She's_ _not actually a child you know... merely looks it."_

Was that girl also cursed? These were the thoughts that concerned the snow haired adviser before he closed his eyes for the night.

...

"Eeeee!" Came the elated scream, causing the snow haired man to leap out of his bed a few hours later, effectively hitting his head on the banister in the process. What in the blazing hell? Replacing his glasses, the shield hurriedly exited his room. What graced his eyes, was quite unexpected. There was the child dancing towards his majesty in her new dress, with the grace of some of the finest princesses. The king for his part crossed his arms and looked on the scene with silent pride and warmth.

"I love it!" She cried out, throwing her arms around his majesty as she danced into his space. Happily, his lordship wrapped his arm around the child, who didn't look quite as childlike now that she was dressed appropriately, much to Invel's relief.

As he continued to watch Invel noticed as his king spun the child away and grabbed her hand, studying it as if it was the most incredulous thing in the world. More than that however, as the girl and his majesty continued to interact, he couldn't help but notice something amazing...

"Invel?" Came the question, breaking the Ice Mage out of his thoughts.

"Your majesty?" the snow haired man said in response.

"Is there a problem that needs to be addressed?"

"No sir." was his automatic response.

"Then pray tell, what is your business here?" Zeref scowled, and the lovely girl, pinched him in response, yet the king did not get upset, annoyed or otherwise. Instead he simply rubbed the spot and smiled a slight blush on his face.

For once his majesty seemed happy, truly happy, and this odd pixie of a girl seemed the cause.

"Invel?" Asked his lordship once more, and the snow haired man blushed profusely.

"I was ju-just wondering how the young lady was doing?" He stuttered out uncharacteristically, leaving his majesty confused as he quirked his eyebrow and looked at his young companion.

Stepping away from the master, the girl smiled slightly. It was at that moment that Invel realized the child's eyes were so much older, keen, and wiser than anticipated. Noticing the Clear and haunted look in her eyes, Invel suppressed a gasp. Those were not the eyes of an innocent child, but of a woman who had seen and experienced so much more pain and suffering than one should in their entire lifetime. In fact, they were much like his majesty's, though not quite so jaded. How foolish he was.

"The _young lady,"_ emphasized the blonde, "Is fine...and please, call me Mavis, Invel-sama." She curtsied politely.

Bowing in response, the snow haired Spriggan smiled slightly, "Of course...my lady." He whispered, "I'll be taking my leave now." And he was off, leaving the two individual's to their own devices.

- **to be continued-**

 **So originally this was a one shot, but as the manga went on, I changed my mind...so here we have it, the beginning of Mavis' life with Zeref. Enjoy! PL** **ease R &R for more chapters!**


	3. Celebration

**AN: So I got a couple more reviews, surprise! Now how about we get a little more, come on people, I need motivation! Lol. Anyways, one of these new reviewers thought he had seen this with more chapters and asked if it was a glitch that it was only one again, and my answer is no. I had already put up three chapters, but when I received no additional reviews I took them down, thinking I'd just revamp the first chapter and start a separate story. However I got a review, and then the anonymous question so there you have it. There will be no separate story...Ill just continue this one.**

 **A Day in the Life...**

 **By lightning-storm**

* * *

Mavis looked on the palace gardens with a far off look in her eyes. When she had first agreed to come to Alvarez, she had not even considered the consequences of her actions. She just knew she wanted to be rid of this curse, and if that was not possible, as Zeref had indicated, she had wanted to control it. Of course, she had never considered what things would be like as Zeref managed his royal duties either. It's not that she wasn't treated well, in fact, it was quite the opposite. As the masters "special possession," Mavis was granted everything her heart desired. From the finest gowns, to the most loyal servants, the finest tutors, to the best books, the richest foods, to the strongest protection, everything was at her fingertips. However, Mavis had little desire to take advantage of the finer things this life would provide. In fact the one thing she truly wanted, aside from a cure to the curse of course, was the one thing she didn't have...the closeness of her dear companions, not to mention, Zeref himself.

When Mavis lost the ability to be close to her dear friends, she thought her world had ended. She had no idea where she would go or how she would continue to go on, but then he showed up. Though he couldn't kill her, he could and would help her, but only if she agreed to come with him. She wanted to push him away. He was so dangerous, and a bit frightening, but he had helped her before. He was interested in her, and she him. Surely that meant something, so Mavis joined him, not quite sure she could do anything else, but that was fine.

It was a bit strange to be honest, she went from being a slave to those who claimed to have ancestral roots to the famous dark mage himself, to becoming said mage's favored companion. If he were alive, Mavis wondered just how Zeira's father would react to this particular development. Even better however, was just how the man would react if he were to meet up with Zeref. Mavis highly doubted Zeref would be too thrilled, and she had a feeling Zeira's father would pay for it severely, especially with recent events. Mavis smirked, a twinkle of joy in her crimson eyes. Since she had arrived here, there may or may not have been one or two "disappearances" of those who harassed her.

Mavis shook her head in shock. Since when did she take pleasure in the demise of her tormentors? Was that an effect of the curse? Or was it her true heart? Terrified, Mavis closed her eyes, taking deep breath's as the door behind her opened, and his awesome presence invaded her sense's. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she smiled slightly as Zeref came up behind her and placed his hands about her shoulders.

"Dear Mavis," he whispered kindly, "Have you been here all day? I did not see you at the festival."

Today was Alvarez celebration of the dead. Many, if not all citizens were honoring their dead loved ones in the town square. It was also one of the days in which the citizens had free access to the emperor. Many approached him about their concerns, and he and Invel dealt with the issues accordingly. Given Zeref's tired appearance, she figured he had just returned. After all, what festival of the dead would be complete without the one person the people revered as the God of Life and Death himself.

Leaning into him, Mavis sighed.

"I was for a little, but I have not been well," she answered honestly, "With so many citizens around, I didn't think it would be wise to stay too long." Placing her hand on one of his own, "Did you just return?"

"Yes. It can be tiresome among all the excitement of the people during this event. On top of that, in this state of political unrest, I did not wish to put myself on display for too long, especially without my dear companion." He answered, the look he reserved only for her in his eyes.

Mavis blushed as she grasped his long fingers. It had been some time since the two had been together like this, and she wished to soak it in as long as possible. As of late, she was lucky if she caught him just as she was going to sleep. Although Zeref had mentioned some type of political unrest as the reason, she had a feeling there was more to it, as every time she saw him, he would look particularly stressed and haggard. The past few nights in particular, he nearly scared her to death.

Stumbling in like one of the walking dead itself, Zeref's skin was pale and sickly as his normally dark eyes sunk into his face, heavily shadowed, and glowing a brilliant red. Sweat poured down his forehead as the lone plant in the room shriveled up and he passed out just short of the bed, mumbling something about needing a little more time to complete it. His breath had shorted significantly, and his heartbeat seemed to slow dramatically. Nothing Mavis could do could wake him. Ear to his chest, Mavis let out a sigh of relief as Zeref's breathing evened out and his heartbeat returned to normal a few minutes later. However, it was only than that she was able to get her rest.

"This curse can be troublesome at times." He spoke out of nowhere, effectively breaking her train of thought.

Mavis nodded in response, "That's true."

Troublesome didn't even begin to describe the anguish she had felt when she killed that child she met the other day. For the past two days she had been alone, lamenting over her inability to find a plausible solution to this curse. When she first arrived, Zeref had given her a magnificent library, and she had done hours and hours of research. Despite that however, she could find little on their shared curse. What she did find, granted little hope on ever being free of this calamity.

"If you wish to express yourself," Zeref whispered, taking in her tired appearance, "It would be highly advisable."

Mavis straightened up in surprise. Nodding her head, she smiled slightly. As of late, she had been rather lonely, thinking of her guild mates and all the happy times they had spent together. She thought of her life on Tenrou Island, and all the fun she would have with Zeira. Well, Mavis thought, her eyes sad, all the times she thought she had with Zeira, she supposed. She even thought of her parents, hazy though those memories may be.

"I miss my friends," she responded honestly, and Zeref raised his eyebrow, "I miss my guild, and..." a pause, "I miss you when you are away."

After a long silence, Zeref adjusted his position so they were facing one another. Cradling her small cheek with his palm, he kissed her softly.

"Unfortunately my absence can not be helped, dear Mavis. " he responded lovingly, " I have been away for some time and must deal with certain things that only I can resolve."

"I know," It was hard enough running something as simple as a town guild, answering requests and completing missions. Mavis could only imagine how difficult it would be running an entire country with millions of citizens and their individual wants, even with as much power as he possessed. "And I would not expect for you to do otherwise, but this is a very big castle, and it can be lonely when everyone is busy with their tasks. It is easy to dwell on the things I do not wish too."

"I'm sorry, Mavis." he says simply, and the small girl buries her face in his robes.

"Do you think we will ever be rid of this burdensome curse?" She laments, and Zeref wraps his arms about her tiny frame, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I can not say for sure... This curse has been around for a millennium or two, maybe more, long before you or even I were born. Perhaps long before the birth of the Dragon's of old as well."

"That gives me little assurance."

"I can not help what I do not know." a far off look in his eye, "Yet is seems unlikely." Noticing the crestfallen look on her face, Zeref's heart begins to ache. Lifting her chin, he kisses a tear as it slide down her cheek. "But we have an eternity... so perhaps we should try. We are together after all."

For the first time in a while, Mavis smiles. "Right."

Drying her tears with his thumb, Zeref smiles slightly, his eyes filled with some strong emotion she couldn't quite place. Love? Confusion? Longing? Regret? A mix of all? Fidgeting with her dress, Mavis feels her body warm as Zeref leans towards her, his intense expression sending shivers down her spine.

"Mavis," he whispers curiously, tracing her cheek with his thumb, "You will stay with me right?"

"Eh?"she asks, surprised, " Of course...After all, where else would I go?"

The dark mage smirked darkly, before he let out a short, course laugh. "Hmm, I suppose that's true..." folding his hands behind his back, he smiled softly, "Walk with me Mavis." he commanded, no room for disagreement.

"Oh?"startled,"Of course."

Following his lead. Mavis smiles as Zeref takes her towards her favorite part of the castle grounds. As they walk in a comfortable silence, she can not help but wonder what would come of this thing they share. As two beings affected by the same dark curse, could they really live together like this for an eternity? As friends, or heaven forbid, lovers, ruling over the vast country together as Emperor and Empress for eternity, or would the curse backfire in some way?

Glancing at Mavis out of the corner of his eye, Zeref frowned, "You seem troubled Mavis." he deadpanned.

"Eh?" She asked in surprise, should she say anything? One look in Zeref's kind eyes gave her an answer, "Well, I cant help but wonder how all this..." gesturing towards all their surroundings, "will play out. Being here with you, crying, suffering, smiling, a vast country with millions of citizens and soldiers at your beck and call, travelers from other countries looking to trade or pass through, the curse on our backs," she paused, a far off look in her eyes, "A lifetime of eternity to look too..."

"Does it frighten you Mavis?" he asked with interest, pulling her down to a bench overlooking the sea. Looking at Zeref, the sea, and her hands she debated with herself. Did it frighten her?

Mavis had seen many things since she had been here, things such as how Zeref dealt with manners of state, kept everything in an orderly and even fashion, and listened to the citizens as they came to him with their complaints. Yet, she also saw how swiftly he dealt punishment when the people called for it, how cold and efficient he was when it came to keeping order, and the unexpected way the curse would sneak up and devour everything once he let his guard down. It frightened yet awed her, and she could not stop thinking about it.

"No...not really." she says quietly, not noticing how his studious gaze catches sight of that bit of fear even as she denies it.

"Or perhaps you fear me?" he whispers hauntingly, looking away as an unpleasant pressure consumes his soul, "My techniques? My power?"

'What?" asks Mavis, looking at this man as if that crazies thing he had ever said, "Fear You? Never." " states vehemently, then remembering her first encounter with him after she started the guild. "Well, maybe a bit." She shivers slightly, and though he knows she should be frightened of him, he frowns.

"But not nearly as much as I admire you!"

The Dark Wizard looks at her in surprise, "Admire me?" His little pixiey of a woman beams as she grips his sleeve.

" Yes!" She cries, " Definitely admire you!"

"But why?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, What's next? Tune in next time and a secret or two may be revealed. Also, Read & Review. The more reviews I get per a chapter, the more I'm willing to speed up my writing process. You guys keep me motivated!**


End file.
